


Reunion Kiss

by Nowaki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru goes to visit Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my fabulous 20+ hour Greyhound trip for work.  
> Originally writing for the 30 day kissing challenge on tumblr.

A four hour delay.  
Three back to back lay overs.  
He'd woken up to a warning that his phone was under 10% but he'd fallen asleep after the next stop.   
The bus had outlets but he didn't know where his phone or charger was at this point.  
Haru was not cut out for traveling.

Rin was sitting outside in the hot summer sun waiting for him. He looked relieved and Haru figured he probably thought Haru had gotten himself lost.  
"Thank you very much." Haru told the driver in English. The man gave him a smile.  
Rin had already lifted Haru's old, Iwatobi duffle bag onto his shoulder. It had been the only baggage he'd put into the cargo hatch.  
"Welcome home." Rin told him in their native language. Bags were being sorted by other passengers and others were lining up to board. He'd only visited his place twice before and both times Rin had been by his side. It wasn't home by any means but it was home to Rin and maybe that was enough.  
"I'm home." Haru answered, closing the distance between them. Anyone who noticed them kissing in front of a terminal was either too busy in the shuffle of checking boarding passes and dealing with luggage or simply didn't care.


End file.
